Code division multiple access (CDMA) is used in communications systems to accommodate large numbers of system users. CDMA uses a spread spectrum modulation technique, where the signal energy of each channel is spread over a wide frequency band.
WCDMA is a third-generation mobile wireless technology that is based on an ITU standard derived from CDMA technology. WCDMA can support mobile/portable voice, images, data, and video communications at up to 2 Mbps (local area access) or 384 kbps (wide area access). The supported data is converted into a digital signal that is spread spectrum coded for transmission and reception over multiple frequencies.
An appreciation of the present invention and its improvements can be obtained by reference to the accompanying drawings that are briefly summarized below, to the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments of the invention, and to the appended claims.